Personne tueuse
by Swann Valdivia
Summary: Mark a invité Ethan pour le présenter à ses parents mais, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


Personne tueuse

Ethan était en route à un repas avec Mark, le plus grand l'avait invité pour le présenter à ses parents. Tout ce que le brun a récolté c'est une personne tremblante en train de se ronger les ongles dans la voiture. Ethan regarda la route d'un air totalement apeuré. Mark tournait sa tête plusieurs fois pour le regarder, il se disait que peut-être ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le montrer maintenant, c'était peut-être trop tôt pour lui.

-Bébé, est-ce que ça va ?

Ethan tourna très vite la tête et le regarda à peine et se remit à contempler la route comme ci, une biche allez apparaître (Oh regarde il y a Bambi). Le châtain avait des douleurs dans le ventre tellement intense qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Si tu veux que j'annule le repas parce que tu ne te sens pas bien, je peux, mes parents sont très compréhensibles sur ce genre de sentiment.

-Non n'annule rien, il faut qu'un jour, je l'ai rencontre et le moment est arrivé. Je ne veux rien gâché juste parce que je stresse. C'est normal que je ne me sente pas bien.

-Tu es sûr, je ne veux pas que tu fasses de malaise.

-Ah bon qui t'a dit que j'allais faire un malaise quand je serais chez toi.

Mark fit un grand sourire et mit sans main sur la nuque de Ethan et commença à le caresser. Le brun savait que cet endroit était un petit point sensible pour le châtain, cela lui permet de le détendre. Le plus petit se remit à regarder la route côté passager et commença à chantonner une musique (imaginez n'importe quelle musique).

Après une demi-heure de route, les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination. Ethan se figea en voyant la belle maison des parents de Mark.

-Je ne pensais pas que la maison de tes parents sois aussi grande.

-Elle est peut-être grande, mais la tienne est bien plus grande parce que nous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'hectare.

Mark poussa Ethan par le bras et le fit rentrer dans la maison. Le brun enleva le sac à dos de l'invité et l'emmena dans le salon. Le stress remontait pour le châtain, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient à l'unisson. Les deux parents étaient là, ils regardèrent leurs fils puis le deuxième homme.

-Bonsoir jeune homme, dit la voix rassurante de la mère de Mark

-Bon...bonsoir, souria le dit jeune homme

-Tu es ? Demanda la voix du père du brun

-Ethan Hethcote, monsieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Mickaël

-Et moi, c'est Susan

Ethan sourit aux deux parents de Mark, qui sont très gentils avec lui. Il se disait que peut-être le dînez allait bien se passer. Le brun voyait le changement d'attitude de son châtain et lui sourit tendrement.

-Euh, Mark... On a oublié de te dire qu'une personne est venue à l'improviste. Dit la voix de sa mère

-Comment ça, je pensais que c'était que nous quatre et...

-MARK !, cria une voix sortit de nulle part

Ethan se fit pousser d'une force qu'il tomba à genou, Susan aida l'invité à se relever et le châtain pouvait enfin voir la personne qui l'avait poussée. Une vieille femme d'une soixantaine d'année serrés dans ses bras le petit copain de Ethan et il se dit que cette femme avait beaucoup de force pour faire tomber un homme de 75 kg. La colère prit place sur le visage du plus jeune car, cette vieille peaux n'ose même pas lui dire pardon.

-Dites Rosalie, vous pourriez dire pardon ?

-Pourquoi je dirais pardon, Susan ? c'est lui qui se trouvait au milieu du chemin pas moi. S'il ne bloquait pas le passage, il ne serait pas tombé comme une merde.

La colère laissez paraître sur les beaux visages des deux hommes, l'un se dégagea des bras encombrants de sa grand-mère et l'autre tentait de ne pas trucider la vieille sur place.

Au milieu de l'apéritif, la famille discutait de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où l'a dit Rosalie posa une question, plutôt très étrange pour les deux hommes.

-Alors, comme ça vous êtes colocataires ?

Ethan qui avait du champagne dans sa bouche, s'étouffa et recracha tout le liquide sur le père de Mark, il mit sa main devant sa bouche, se leva et s'excusa vaguement, il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se prit un verre d'eau, il avait le portable à la main. Mark se rapprocha et se mit devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Commença Ethan

-Je voulais leur faire la surprise, ils sont au courant que je suis gay mais, je n'ai rien dit sur mon couple.

-Ok, d'accord, super. Et moi. Je suis quoi pour toi ?

-Bébé, tu es tout pour moi, excuse moi. J'ai fait une erreur.

-Je te pardonne et je pardonne tes parents de me montrer cette vache folle qui est ta grand-mère.

Le brun rigola et il le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur les joues, sur le nez et sur la bouche. Un cri retentit dans le salon. Alors que les deux hommes s'embrassaient encore et n'ayant rien entendu du premier crie, le second était plus bruyant et les tourtereaux sursautèrent en même temps. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon. Ils virent Rosalie gueuler sur les parents.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas l'être, il ne peut pas être gay !

Rosalie partit à toute vitesse et les deux parents avaient arrêté leur route. Le père semblait fâché et la mère surpris de se remue-ménage.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ? Demanda Susan

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser, lança Ethan avec la peur dans ses yeux.

-Non, tu restes ici ! Décida le père de Mark

-Ok, je suis mêlé à ça, je suppose. Dit le châtain en regardant le sol.

-Bonne supposition. Est-ce que vous êtes en couples ? Répéta Susan.

Les deux personnes hochèrent la tête. Ils regardèrent les parents avec des yeux tristes. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire en apprenant ceci ?

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Demanda Mickaël

-Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Mais, vu que grand-mère n'était pas au courant de ma sexualité, je voulais vous le dire plus tard.

-D'accord, on va la chercher avec ton père. Décida la mère du brun

-Attendais, je viens avec vous. Dit Mark

Mark allait vers Ethan et ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où la table était dressée, le brun fit asseoir le châtain et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je reviens vite et sans la vache folle, déclara Mark.

Ethan rigola et attrapa les lèvres de son brun, Mark bloqua la nuque de son compagnon en y mettant sa main. En se rappelant que le plus grand devait aller chercher Rosalie avec ses parents, il se sépara des lèvres douces, sucrées et fines de son châtain.

-Je reviens.

Ethan attendait depuis un moment dans le salon, il attendait la présence de Mark depuis le début. Une petite douleur venait dans sa main gauche, il tourna et vit Rosalie lui planter lourdement le couteau dans sa main, cela faisait tellement mal. Ethan vit le couteau sortir de sa paume de main. Le couteau était planté dans la table mais, pas totalement, une partie était en dehors. Le châtain prit le morceau du couteau qui était en dehors avec sa main libre.

-Tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu as fait !

Un autre couteau était sortit et se dirigea vers le cou d'Ethan mais, il arriva à enlever le couteau qui était planté dans la table et donna un coup d'épaule dans l'abdomen de la vieille et il trébucha plusieurs fois avant d'arriver devant une porte bloquée. Il sentit la présence de la vieille dans son dos. Il se retourna et essaya d'enlever le couteau toujours planté dans sa main gauche. Il réussit à l'enlever et se retourna très vite. La vieille se prit le couteau au niveau du cœur. Ethan sentit une grosse douleur dans sa tête et s'évanouit.

Après quelque instant, il se réveilla et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte. De là où il était, il entendait un bruit de scie, il se dirigea dans le garage et vit Mickaël et Susan attachés l'un à l'autre avec une chaîne solide, une scie descendait très vite vers eux. Un levier était vers le haut, il essaya de le descendre avec sa main droite mais, cela était trop dure.

-Il faut le faire avec deux mains. C'est très dur à l'arrêter !

Deux mains. Ethan souffrait avec sa main gauche mais, il essaya encore une fois de baisser le levier avec ses deux mains cette fois. Le levier de baissa et la scie remontait. Le châtain se rapprocha du couple et libéra Mickaël et Susan.

-Où est Mark ?

-On ne s'est pas. On doit le retrouver ! Dit Susan.

-D'accord séparons-nous.

-Non ! Elle est peut-être encore là. Il faut rester groupés. Elle attend peut-être qu'on soit seuls pour nous attaquer. On va vérifier dans le jardin. Dit Ethan

-Pourquoi dans le jardin ? On peut peut-être vérifier à l'intérieur. Demanda Mickaël.

-Faites-moi confiance. Je sens qu'il ait dans le jardin.

-D'accord, on te suit.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le jardin. Ils virent Mark au sol attachés avec les mêmes chaînes solides que ses parents et à côté du brun, une drôle de machine était là. Ça coupait tout et ceci se dirigeait vers Mark. Ethan se dirigeait vers la machine et essaya de pousser la machine avec son épaule.

-VITE ! Allez le libérer !

Les parents de rapprochèrent de Mark et essaya de le libérer. Du côté d'Ethan, il essaya tant bien que mal de pousser la machine étrange, les endroits coupants se rapprochait très vite. Cela commençait à couper les tissus du châtain. Il commençait à hurler, le sang coula sur son bras droit.

-C'est bon !

Ethan s'éloigna et tomba dans les pommes. Il entendait son prénom et il se releva, Mark était là et ses parents aussi la drôle de machine était cassée. Il se releva et prit le brun dans ses bras. Ils entendirent les sirènes de police. Les policiers allèrent dans le jardin et retrouva les couples.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui le criminel, cria Rosalie.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avait fait cela et je vous ai blessé au niveau du cœur et...

-Où tu vois une blessure au juste ?

Elle dit vrai, il n'y a aucune marque de blessure ni de quoi que ce soit. Rien à part peut-être si sa blessure et sous son vêtement. Ethan se rapprocha de la vieille.

-Reculez, jeune homme. Dit un agent de police.

-Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose, s'il vous plaît.

Le châtain tira sur l'habit et la blessure était là. Il leva sa main et compara les blessures sont parfaitement identiques. Les agents de police furent stupéfaits.

-Même blessure, sauf que la mienne deux fois plus grande. Mark tu sais où est mon sac à dos.

-Dans l'entrée, ne bouche pas, je vais le chercher.

Une fois sortit dehors avec le sac à dos d'Ethan il lui donna, le châtain vérifia dans son sac et prit un ordinateur portable. Il alla sur un site de police et alla sur un article inachevé depuis vingt ans. Il le lit d'abord à voix basse. Puis le lit.

-Comme c'est bizarre Rosalie, vous avez exactement la même technique que les crimes qui ont été fait il y a vingt ans. À part peut-être si c'est vous, la criminelle.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait pareil ? Demanda Mark

-Je vais vous le lire : _Depuis vingt ans, le meurtrier des Miller n'a jamais été retrouvé mais, tout porte à croire que c'est une personne de la famille car une personne a survécu. Elle se nomme Rosalie Miller, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui dit ne pas être là pendant les crimes. Tous les alibis donnés de cette femme sont réel. Elle n'est jamais là où les meurtres ont été._

 _Depuis le début c'est vous la criminelle._

Vous laissez les personnes crevées par des manières horribles la preuve avec Mark et ses parents. Vous tuez d'abord les parents dans un garage puis les enfants dans un jardin. Voilà pourquoi vous étiez seule. C'est parce que vous tuez votre propre famille. Quel genre de personne êtes-vous ?

-Ce n'est que le début. Déclara la vieille

-Attendais, où sont tes sœurs Mark. Je ne les ai pas vus de la soirée.

-Elles sont chez leurs petits copains, pourquoi ?

Ethan se replongea dans la lecture et laissa son ordinateur tomber au sol. Il se dirigea vers Rosalie et commença à l'étrangler avec sa main droite de toutes ses forces.

-Où sont-elles ?

-C'est trop tard. Elles sont plus là.

-Vous voulez vraiment crever par ma propre main ou quoi ? OU SONT-ELLES ?

La peur envahissait la vieille est lâchée sans le vouloir des mots incontrôlables et incompréhensibles et elle lâcha une adresse.

-20 rue Hall Street...

Ethan lâcha la gorge de la femme qui se retrouva au sol et le châtain ramassa son ordinateur et se releva vers la famille Miller qui s'interrogeaient.

-Ethan, qu'est-ce que se passe ? Demanda Mark

-La vieille à des complices, tes sœurs sont en danger, il faut aller les chercher et vite.

Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse donnée, ils enfoncèrent la porte. Ethan prit un escalier et se dirigea vers une chambre. May était sol avec deux hommes qui l'a tapé, qui l'insulté. Il donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'un gars, l'autre se releva et alla donné un coup de poing au châtain. Ethan esquiva et l'attrapa, il passa sa jambe au-dessus de la tête du gars et la fit descendre à toutes vitesses, la jambe s'abattit sur la tête du gars et tomba dans l'inconscience. Ethan se rapprocha de May et la libéra et demanda où était l'autre sœur.

-Je crois qu'elle est dans le garage.

Ethan croisa Mark et lui dit que May est là-haut et qu'il allait chercher Jane dans le garage. Elle est effectivement dans le garage, il la libéra et l'a mis sur ses pieds. Mais la porte se bloqua et une chaleur et une odeur fit évanouir Jane dans les bras du châtain. Il l'a porta, une odeur de brûler le fit arrêter puis le feu envahit le garage. Il commença à sortir vers la sortit mais, une petite planche de bois atterri sur l'arcade sourcilière. Ethan grogna et continua à courir à travers le feu avec Jane dans ses bras (moment épique, musique épique). Il enfonça la porte et courra vers les sirènes. Les ambulanciers prit en charge la pauvre jeune femme et rassura les parents qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle devrait se réveiller dans très peu de temps. Ethan se fit soigné par un ambulancier et le châtain se dirigea vers la famille Miller.

-Comment tu savais qu'elle avait des complices ? Demanda Susan

-Je n'avais pas lu la fin de l'article mais celui-ci stipulait qu'elle se servait d'homme ou de femmes comme complice. Je peux, vous posez une question Susan.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Est-ce qu'un jour, un homme de votre âge à commencer à vous draguer.

-Oui mais, c'était il y a très longtemps.

-C'est comme ça que la vieille faisait. Elle payait des personnes de l'âge qu'elle voulait. Les hommes ou les femmes draguaient les victimes pour que celles-ci soit emmené autre part. Pour qu'elle est le temps de tuer les parents et un enfant et les autres s'occupait des autres enfants.

-C'est horrible.

-C'est malheureusement votre famille qui était le plus touché. Il n'y a eu que les Miller de toucher et personne d'autre. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de l'ordinateur.

-Il est là, déclara Mark.

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour le prendre ? Les policiers ont vu que je me suis connectés sur leurs codes. Ils auraient dû le prendre.

-Je l'ai juste un peu volé mais, je leur rendrai après.

Ethan se connecta et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé sur l'article. Pourtant, Mark avait prit le PC avant que les policiers le trifouillent, sinon tous les dossiers auraient disparu en un claquement de doigt.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas bébé ?

-L'article à changer, dû aux policiers qui, on capturait la vieille. Je crois qu'ils l'ont dit au policier qui travaillent dans les bureaux, comme ma mère. Je vais vous le lire : _Après vingt ans de recherche. Les crimes des Miller à enfin étaient résolus grâce à un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année. C'était bien Rosalie Miller la criminelle et pourtant tous les alibis donnés semblait correcte mais, après quelque recherche et écoute de ce jeune garçon, les policiers ont enfin compris sa technique. Elle laissait les parents se faire tuer dans un garage et un des enfants se faire tuer dans le jardin avec une drôle de machine. Elle a aussi des complices qu'elles payent. Les complices sont tous différents dû à leurs âges._

Vingtaine d'années. Il exagère. Je n'ai que 18 ans.

-Ce sont des journalistes, ils ne font que leurs boulots. Déclara Mark.

Jane sortit de l'ambulance et se dirigea dans les bras de sa famille. Le brun fut le premier à sortir de se câlin collectifs et prit Ethan dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas réussi à sauver, mes cousines, mes cousins, mes grands-parents du côté de ma mère mais, tu nous as sauvés la vie. Et tu as sauvé la vie aux générations futures des Miller. Merci, bébé.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Mark se dégagea des bras d'Ethan et croisa les bras et fit un air fâché. Il lui fit un geste avec son index de venir le voir. Le châtain se rapprocha et donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son brun.

-Ce n'est pas ''rien''. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as sauvé la vie de mes parents et...

-Ethan ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit le père de Mark.

-Oui ?

-Quelque chose de très importants. Répliqua Susan.

Les deux parents se regardèrent simultanément et se sourirent. Ils se retournèrent vers le châtain qui se posait mille questions.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Ethan, déclarèrent les deux parents.

Finalement, le repas n'était pas si mal que ça. Malgré tous les accidents. Ethan est accepté dans la famille et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait au début mais, là. Il est considéré comme un héros, ça par contre ce n'est pas trop ce qu'il voulait mais bon... C'est bien comme cela au final.

Fin


End file.
